Sweetie Des Arts
| Last= | Appearances=3 episodes (see below) | Aka= The Dragon | Death= | Status=Unknown | DeathEp= | Place= | Profession= Fonder of The Obamas | Born = Unknown (Age late 30s) | Species=Human | Powers=All human abilities | Family= | Actor=Jennifer Hasty | Gender = }} Sweetie Des Arts, also known as The Dragon, was the leader of an anti-supernatural hate group known as the Obamas, on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American guest starring actress Jennifer Hasty, Sweetie makes her debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Running a group nicknamed after the masks they used to conceal their identities, Sweetie plays a recurring role through the series' fifth season. The secondary antagonist of the same season, Sweetie was last seen in the Season 5 episode . __TOC__ Personality Biography Background Sweetie is large woman, who was married to a man who left her for a shapeshifter. This made her unhinged and she dived into a killing frenzy, dedicating a hatred obsession for all the supernatural beings. With the former sheriff, Bud Dearbone, to whom she is a mistress, she established the 'Obama', a small group dedicated to kill vampires and creatures, based on the Ku Klux Klan. Being leader of the group she is identified as the Dragon. It is she who had messenger Royce William burn Malcolm's nest. She has killed shapeshifters like Suzanne McKittrick and Emory Broome and tried to kill Sam Merlotte, Luna and Emma Garza, Jessica Hamby and Sookie Stackhouse. Season 1 Sweetie is first seen in the series premiere. She's having dinner with her husband at Merlotte's. Sweetie's husband thinks she's eating too much fries. This angers her because the night before she did bizarre things for him in the bedroom, which disgusted her, but she also enjoyed doing them. Her husband leaves her for a shifter sometime between seasons 1 and 5, sparking her hatred for the supernatural. Season 5 Sheriff Andy Bellefleur pays Bud Dearborne a visit, worried that he's not doing a good job. Bud is with his mistress, Sweetie, and blows Andy off. When Sookie goes to Bud to question him about the death of her parents, she tries to read his thoughts. Sweetie knocks out Sookie, lashes her and locks her into an enclosure of pigs, near Hoyt, who is also a prisoner of Sweetie's because he spared Jessica. When Sookie wakes up, Sweetie appears as the Dragon of the Obamas, claiming that the telepathic and photokinesis faculties Sookie has make her a monster. She forces her to drink from a can which is spiked with Oxycontin, Bud's old cancer medication, which weakens her. As Sookie stirs Sweetie orders her group to feed her and Hoyt to the pigs. Sam intervenes in time to save Sookie. While all other members of the small group are caught by the police and put under arrest, Sweetie runs away. She is pursued by Luna Garza in the form of German shepherd. Luna catches her, resumes human shape and strikes Sweetie's face several times, shouting that it is for the evil which she put Sam, Emma and herself through. Notes * Despite only being a secondary antagonist of the fifth season, she was the main antagonist for Bon Temps. Appearances Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters